


Damn you

by ALifeToRepeat



Series: OS's [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALifeToRepeat/pseuds/ALifeToRepeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a veces las cosas se ponen difíciles para Harry, a veces parece que el destino de Harry quiere derrumbarlo pero tiene cuatro fuertes pilares que no lo dejaran caer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn you

_Maldito seas Lou,_ hacia una semana que la cabeza le ardía de celos y de desconcierto, ya sabia que se sentía confundido con sus sentimientos pero realmente el alejarse no estaba haciendo las cosas mas fáciles para Harry, _de no ser por la televisión y twitter no sabría nada de ti,_ se tiro sobre la cama hundiendo el rostro ya sonrosado, las lagrimas amenazan con salir _no voy a llorar de nuevo, seria un idiota,_ pensó rascando el cabello alborotado en su cabeza, su vista empezaba a hacerse borrosa, y su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse bajo el inevitable llanto.

Últimamente Louis pasaba demasiado tiempo con Eleonor, alejado de la banda y de Harry, algo que el menor de la banda había notado desde el primer segundo cuando la mirada azul de ese chico evitaba encontrarse con la suya, hacia unos cuantos meses atrás los 4 habían notado como el mayor de todos se empezaba a alejar, no es que no esperaran que algún día eso pasara, pero también se alejaba de Harry y eso para era sumamente extraño para los que lo rodeaban, el enfrentamiento no se hizo esperar, todo aquello que amenazara el bienestar y futuro de la banda se debía de arreglar de inmediato.

Flashback beggining_________________________________________________________

-es por eso que decidimos reunirnos, te estas alejando de todos no solamente de Harry- hablaba Liam con su suave tono,  Harry desvio la mirada cuando Zayn se giro para verlo con trista en los ojos _anda boo, si a mi no me quieres decir lo que te esta sucediendo a ellos se lo tienes que explicar_ le fue inevitable entristecerse ante la idea de que no quisiera hablar con el –necesitamos saber si hicimos algo mal, cada día esto se esta volviendo imposible de sobrellevar, incomodo- termino Liam tomando la mano de Louis obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

_No sabía que era, pero esa serie de extrañas emociones en el rostro de boo no me auguraban nada bueno, parecía molesto por algo, lo que vino después de su boca simplemente me destrozo._

-lo siento chicos- apareció esa sonrisa aniñada, mientras sobaba su nuca, intentando sacar aquello que lo estaba incomodando –no estoy intentando alejarme de ustedes- fue evidente que solo se refería a 3 personas en esa sala, aun sin mirar a los 4 chicos ahí, sabia que las miradas estaban sobre el, y la suya no tardo en nublarse –solo me estoy alejando de Harry- lo supo en cuanto había hecho el comentario anterior, todos lo adivinaron, todos de alguna manera lo sabían pero no lo entendían,

_Desde que empezó mi carrera junto a estos 4 chicos he recibido todo tipo de insulto en todo tipo de idiomas, sin embargo Louis sin ninguna grosería me había herido cruelmente, que había hecho, en que me equivoque, que estúpido rumor lo había hecho querer alejarse de mi,_

-¿Por qué?- _atine a decir mientras aun tenia mis ojos fuertemente cerrados_ -¿Qué hice mal?- _no fue una reacción propia de un Harry consiente si no inercia de su cuerpo que se levantaba de la silla y lo encaraba_ -¿te ofendí o dije algo que te molesto?- _estaba roto, lo mas seguro es que me hubiera malinterpretado en algo pero en vez de pedir una explicación solo había decidido alejarse,_ los chicos miraban aun sorprendidos esperando alguna respuesta del chico de ojos azules a las preguntas de Harry que ahora lo sujetaba de las manos con la cara desfigurada de lagrimas y dolor y algo que era probablemente confusión.

En ese momento las cosas solo parecían ir de mal en peor

Con un gesto como de molestia, mas parecido a la incomodidad y el asco, se había desecho suavemente del agarre del Harry

-lo siento chicos, pero creo que…- en ningún momento se había dirigido al menor que estaba visiblemente destrozado -creo que…- ninguno de los otros 3 lograba comprender mas que Harry, los ojos rojos de Louis también demostraban dolor, pero ahí también había rabia y confusión –creo que… no soy gay chicos, pero mi familia esta empezando a dudarlo y mis amigos también, hasta Eleonor esta preocupada por esto- nada era claro aun, para nadie mas que para el propio Louis –todos ellos empiezan a dudar sobre si tantas caricias y miradas tienen otro significado- Louis no miraba a nadie en esa sala a los ojos pero ahora entendían, todos, -las Fans me están confundiendo a mi también, me están haciendo dudar si esas caricias y miradas tienen otro significado, y yo… yo…- el tiro de gracia se acercaba, en cuanto a los 4 chicos ahí con el, nunca habían conocido a un Louis tan hiriente –yo no quiero estar con Harry, no me quiero enamorar de él, LARRY STYLINSON me esta confundiendo, se esta saliendo de control- suspiro y continuo por si aun quedaba algo de vida en Harry o en la banda –no quiero estar con Harry o en la banda cerca de el- sin darse vuelta retrocedió hacia la  puerta, ahora en su rostro había rabia, al parecer estaba teniendo sentimientos por Harry y no los quería,

-¿chicos?- los llamo antes de salir por la puerta –aun no he hablado con Will o alguien de SYCO, quiero pensarlo bien-

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------flash end

Desde entonces las cosas se habían vuelto realmente espantosas, los 5 habiann disimular el distanciamiento, pero era obvio para cualquiera que habia cosas nuevas en la banda..

Ya no había momentos LARRY STYLINSON, ya no habían GIF’s nuevos en TUMBLR donde se tomaran de la mano, o se miraran, donde sonrieran en la radio ante los comentarios del otro, ya no se sentaban juntos siempre por lo menos habia una persona entre ellos.

ya no estaban juntos nunca, cua do Harry entraba Lou salia po la puerta trasera, los últimos 2 meses se la pasaba con Eleonor de viaje en algún lado, solo se presentaba para alguna pequeña presentación o alguna entrevista en radio.

*****

-ya ha dicho que va a hacer Louis- hablo el rubio en casa de Liam,

-aun nada- realmente la comida no resultaba apetitosa desde hacia 2 mese atrás, pero el pequeño rubio aun seguía comiendo en cantidades exorbitantes,

-creo que es hora de hablar con Will, me siento agotado de todo esto, al principio creía que esto aun se podía salvar, pero la esperanza es algo muy pesado de llevar- dijo el chico de tatuajes entrando en la  cocina

-¿quieres quedarte a comer?- le pregunto Liam mientras servía un plato a Niall,

-mmm… no creo iré a ver como esta Harry- salió de la cocina con una botella de agua y después de la casa,

El rubio bajo la barbilla hasta la barra –Liam me siento cansado- el castaño se volvió ante el tono frágil que lo acababa de llamar, -¿crees que algún día les diremos?- las lagrimas sin avisar empezaron a caer de sus ojos azules, muy a su pesar Liam debía contestar lo que realmente creía, si había a alguien en el mundo que bajo ningún concepto podría mentir era a Niall, -creo que tendremos que esperar, si lo hacemos ahora, solo alejaremos aun mas a Louis, y si el decide dejarnos, entonces, lo haremos ya no habrá nada que perder- amaba a ese niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un hombre, amaba esa fragilidad, esa simpleza y mundanidad, amaba todo lo que Niall era.

Salió de la cocina rodeando la barra, abrazo al frágil rubio a su pecho, hundiendo su nariz en el perfume de su cabello y dando pequeños besos en la coronilla, era extraño sentir un cuerpo musculoso abrazado cariñosamente al suyo, pero era reconfortante, no quería a nadie mas en esos momentos, solo ese rubio que hacia tiempo que no sonreía.

*****

-Harry soy Zayn, abre- _no estaba seguro de abrirle, pero me sentía tan mal que ni siquiera me podía alejar de la gente,_

-lo siento estaba dormido- _me atrapo en la mentira, lo sentí al ver la mirada lamentosa que me dedicaba_

-Harry, tus enemigos no creen tus excusas y tus amigos no las necesitan- _hehehe Zayn siempre era tan profundo, pero en cierta forma siempre sabia que decir,_

-pasa, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- _según yo era la mejor forma de ocultar el ardor en mis mejillas,_

-hace días que no m pasaba por aqui y vine a preguntar si querías pasar un ZARRY moment- _era tan evidente el arrepentimiento en su cara, pero si efectivamente ese comentario me recordo aLARRY STYLINSON,_

-asi es Zayn, me hiciste recordar los LARRY moments, pero me encantaría pasar un ZARRY moment \- _el arrepentimiento se dibujo en su rostro, por que si, me había hecho recordar a Louis, pero realmente no quería pasar otro día solo,  terminaría llorando como idiota hasta dormirme, si lo hacia un día mas , moriría._

_La tarde había comenzado con una comida, la cocina había quedado totalmente destrozada, una licuadora quemada, varias servilletas tejidas quemadas y ante el fallido intento, había decidido dejar lo que habían preparado y pedir pizza, la tarde se alargó aun mas mientras veían películas de Zombies, aunque a Zayn le disgustaban había aceptado verlas por que cualquier otra siempre traía a mi mente a Louis._

_Nunca supe por que terminaba en esas posiciones, creo que como todos sabían que era el mas pequeño, de edad por supuesto, sentían la necesidad de protegerme, habíamos terminado sentados en el suelo sobre la alfombra, Zayn recargado sobre el sofá y yo entre sus piernas recargado en su pecho, aunque era confortable estar tan cerca de alguien no puedo negar que me sentía incomodo, pensando que tal vez hacia sentir incomodo a Zayn en aquella posición,_

-deja de estarte fastidiando- la voz ronca de Zayn roncando sobre la espalda de Harry lo saco de Zayn,

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto curioso el niño de ojos verdes entre sus piernas

-no me incomoda estar asi contigo- hablando claramente de la posición en la que estaban, al parecer lo había estado observando tanto tiempo que sabia lo que estaba pensando

-¿sabes? no me importa que seas gay- _hehehe aunque hacia tiempo había aceptado mis sentimientos por Louis nunca me había llamado… gay a mi mismo, se sentía extraño, y ante el comentario sentí mis mejillas arder, sintió a Zayn deslizar sus brazos por su pecho y apretarlo contra el suyo con fuerza, para después deslizar su mejilla rasposa por la barba contra la suya como varias veces lo había visto hacer con Liam_ ,

-me agrada estar asi contigo- _Deslizo su suave nariz por toda mi mejilla, ante la caricia solo pude cerrar los ojos y disfrutar, mi piel se erizo y un suave pero incontrolable gemido salió de mi boca cuando su respiración se hundió en el cabello de mi nuca, la calidez de su aliento enfriándose en al llegar a la raíz de mi cabello,_

-sabes incluso podría llegar a tener algo contigo- _mi cuerpo dolido (emocionalmente) reaccionaba demasiado bien a las caricias de ese chico, y el haber dicho eso rosando sus labios en toda la extensión de mi oído desnudo provoco una punzada en mi erección que amenazo en convertirse en un orgasmo,_

-¿Zayn… eres….- _pregunte intentando entender que estaba sucediendo,_

-no, Harry no soy Gay- _de haber estado de pie su aliento en mi oído me hubiera vuelto las piernas de gelatina,_

-¿entonces eres…- _pregunte intentando encontrar una respuesta y calmar mis ansias_

-no Harry tampoco soy bisexual- _su voz fue lo mas ronca que mi cuerpo pudo soportar me estremecí al borde del orgasmo, pero aun no entendía,_

-¿entonces que eres? ¿De que va todo esto?- _me preocupe al sentir que alejaba su rostro de mi, ciertamente nunca había visto hacer esto con Liam y aunque en esos momentos sufrí por Louis, mi cuerpo no dejaba de tener necesidades biológicas y de responder a los estímulos tan… tan… estimulante, debía detener eso que pugnaba por explotar._

-soy un ser humano Harry, mi vida no es tan complicada por que no busco adjetivos (etiquetas) para cada cosa, si quiero hacer algo lo hago, si no lo quiero hacer pues entonces no lo hago, si quiero amar a alguien entonces voy a amar a alguien, lo que intento decir es que eres un humano, puedes estar con quien quieras como quieras y no te debes sentir mal por ello, si te digo que podría estar contigo es por que si quisiera podría estar contigo, si no estuviera ya saliendo con una chica, no me incomoda estar con un amigo tan íntimamente, para mi no hay malicia y ninguna culpa pues no estamos daño a nadie, además seria injusto e hipócrita no aceptarte, si ya me acepte a mi mismo y el hecho de que Liam y Nial este juntos- finalizo el pelinegro volviendo su vista a la pantalla,

_Nunca había escuchado a un Zayn tan agradable, al parecer su filosofía de vida era disfrutar la vida como fuera, y Liam y Niall estaban juntos y Zayn los había aceptado por que Liam y Niall estaban juntos, Liam y Niall, Niall juntos y Liam, Zayn juntos Liam y Niall._

-espera un momento- se deshizo del abrazo para ponerse de frente a  Zayn –dijiste que Liam y Niall ¿estaban juntos?- fue evidente el horror en su cara pero al final había optado por liberar un bufido y asentir con la cabeza –¿pero… como? ¿Cuándo te lo dijeron?- se atoraban las palabras en su boca, el moreno solo pudo negar con la cabeza y sonrojarse al recordar como lo había descubierto -¿entonces como lo supiste?- pregunto el menor sentándose sobre sus rodillas de frente Zayn que se acomodaba nervioso contras el sofá.

-Harry lo que te voy a decir no se lo tienes que decir a nadie, ellos no me han dicho nada, yo lo descubrí por casualidad- comenzó a relatar

 

Flash back beggining___________________________________________________________

Dos mese atrás, algunos días antes de que Louis anunciara que quería alejarse de Harry, los Chicos estaban en el complejo y Zayn aburrido había decidido ir a visitar a Liam a su casa para salir o hacer algo durante el día,

-diablos hace frio- toco el timbre, el cielo se partió con un rayo, lo mas probable era que la idea de salir tal vez quedaría desechada,

Un ruido de voces amortiguada por la lejanía y la puerta de madera llego hasta los oídos de Zayn, se imagino que tal vez por la hora Liam había ido al gimnasio o a correr, estremeciéndose ante la idea de que alguna fan o ladrón estaba intentando robar la casa de Liam, desechándola al no ser tan temprano como para que Liam estuviera corriendo o en el gimnasio, y de nuevo las voces amortiguadas, _y si un violador o un fan entro y los están violando_ concluyo por la serie de gemidos que llegaron un poco después, descubrió poco después que la puerta estaba abierta, alimentando mas la idea de que un violador se había metido a la casa de Liam se debatió entre entrar y salvar a su amigo del violador o llamar a la policía, y probablemente lo segundo tardaría demasiado como para que su amigo fuera disfrutado por el violador y tuviera tiempo de huir.

Con paso lento y sigiloso se adentro en la casa para dirigirse a los extraños pero bien conocidos ruidos que venían de la sala,

Las ventanas estaban cerradas pero el color canela dejaba entrar  suficiente luz para ver lo que sucedía allí,

Un ardor y un sonrojo se apodero de su cuerpo, la vista lo perturbaba y lo emocionaba, sobre el sofá en el que tantos días habían pasado los 5 chicos, estaba Liam sobre el cuerpo del rubio, levantando su piernas al aire y embistiendo malvadamente el cuerpo de su amiguito, los gemidos que había escuchado venían del pecho de Niall, que se mordía la mano en un intento por ahogarlos fallando vergonzosamente,

-diablos duende travieso, estas tan bueno- las palabras de Liam le hicieron tanta gracias que se tuvo que enterrar las uñas en el muslo para no caer riendo en carcajadas,

-mas fuerte Liam, Mas adentro- el Rubio fue acallado por un beso que Zayn se podía imaginar súper húmedo,

Sin previo aviso el cuerpo de Liam había levantado el de Nial hasta su altura, sentándolo sobre si, llegando mas profundamente, los cuerpos de ambos comenzaban a comenzaron a convulsionar siendo el primero Niall el proferir un pequeño gemido con una maldición al final, Zayn decidió no quedarse para ver al otro correrse dentro del duende travieso.

Flash end_________________________________________________________________

Los ojos de Harry estaban desorbitados y con la mano se cubría la boca,

-Harry tienes que prometer que no dirás nada, esperaremos a que ellos nos lo digan- asintió al tiempo que Harry asentía en acuerdo a la petición de Zayn,

-Bien me voy a sido un largo día- dijo mientras se levantaba para después dirigirse hacia la puerta,

-espera deja te acompaño a la puerta- dijo el aturdido Harry mientras levantaba unas latas de cerveza,

-hola Louis… si pasa esta en la sala- escucho en la sala

  _¿Dijo Louis?_ Se pregunto asomándose al pasillo que daba vista a la puerta,

Ahí se encontraba el causante de tanto sufrimiento, tanto tiempo y se presentaba no mas asi como si nada hubiera pasado, no es que no le agrada verlo, pero como estaban las cosas no esperaba escucharlo preguntar por el en su propia casa,

-¿sucedió algo?- pregunto Harry algo preocupado de verlo ahí, al segundo un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, unos suaves labios presionaban los suyos, sin comprenderlo se sentía asustado, pero era agradable saber de quien eran esos labios,

-¿Qué pasa Louis?- pregunto de nuevo se sentía asustado, hacia dos meses lo había herido tan horriblemente, se había permitido dejarle de hablar y desaparecer siempre que podía, y ahora se encontraba frente a él con los labios unidos a los suyos demandando respuesta y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas,

-bésame por favor- el aliento de Louis llego hasta su nariz, lo embriago, lo obligo a cerrar los ojos y abrir su boca, sintió una lengua juguetona entrando en su boca, mientras su saliva era succionada por el chico de ojos azules, ni lento ni perezoso se dedico a sentir como ese chico lo saboreaba, era caluroso y sorprendido se descubrió dolorosamente erecto cuando Louis lo rodeaba con una mano por la cintura presionando su pelvis contra aquella erección y con la otra lo empujaba desde la nuca para entrar mas en su boca, sus mejillas ardían, y sus cerebros exigían a la sangre traer el oxigeno que les faltaba

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto cuando se alejaron para respirar, el otro busco las palabras y una lágrima cayo cuando las encontró,

-te quiero Hazza- hacia tanto tiempo que no lo llamaba asi, que solo sintió deseos de volverlo a besarse –te quiero Hazza es solo que tuve miedo y no pude ver bien eso que sentía- no necesito mas para lanzarse en un beso torpe, húmedo y salvaje.

-sabes mejor de lo que imagine Louis- dijo entre los labios sin liberarlo,

El mas pequeño levanto un poco la camisa del chico de cabellera desarreglada y deslizo sus dedos por su V line, se sentía extraño pero gustosamente deliciosa, se fue adentrando debajo de la camisa lentamente arrancado lujuriosos gemidos al delinear cada musculo en su estomago, Harry hacia rato que había desconectado su mente y solo dedicaba a disfrutar cada sensación que boo bear le provocaba en su caliente y palpitante cuerpo,

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban en la habitación de Harry sacándose por sobre sus cabezas las playeras que se cargaban, para al ultimo quedar solo en boxers mirándose el uno al otro,

-¿y bien ahora que hay que hacer? Nunca he estado con un chico - le pregunto con sus ojos azules evidentemente excitados y perdido en el cuerpo excitado de Harry,

Por alguna razón creía que Harry si tenia experiencia en ese sentido –no se, nunca he estado con un chico- se encogió de hombros –ni con mujeres- le dijo para aclarar que era virgen en todos los sentido asi que el de la experiencia seria Louis,

-creo que tendremos que investigar eso después- Harry se estremecio ante la idea de “investigar” (pornografía bajo ese concepto de definía investigar), Louis confundio el estremecimiento con lujuria

Louis se deshizo de su bóxer dejando su erección al aire imitándolo Harry al instante, con las mirada le sugirió al chico de ojos verdes que se tirara en la cama,

Viendo al menor obedecer se acostó a su lado en silencio, dando imagen parecida a como que se hubieran acostado dos tablas,

Desesperado Harry tomo la iniciativa y acostó sobre Louis comenzando una nueva serie de besos a los largo del cuerpo de Tomlinson, devorando y succionando sus rozadas tetillas y como acto reflejo este comenzaba a frotar su erección contra el estomago de Harry imitándolo de nuevo regreso a su cuerpo quedando erección contra erección, el ruloso se libero un poco del beso para deslizar sus lengua por los labios del ojiazul, deslizándose por su áspera barbilla hasta su manzana de edén, empezando ese rítmico movimiento erección contra erección, el estrés, el dolor, y la excitación de dos meses contenidos se libero sobre sus estómagos, convulsionando uno contra el otro, se quedaron ahí Harry sobre Louis y este abrazándolo impidiéndole regresar a su lugar en la cama, con la cabeza en el hueco del cuello el uno del otro

-Harry puedo quedarme esta noche contigo- le pregunto al oído

-si- suspiro –tienes mucho que enmendar- sonrió en la misma posición

-¿Qué sucederá con tu familia, amigos y con Eleonor?- exigiendo respuestas, el otro sabia que se las debía y se detuvo a pensar en que responder

-esta semana hable con mi familia, al principio estuvo reacia, pero aceptaron el cambio que a mi vida quería dar, tardaron dos días para hacerlo, mis amigos si realmente lo son me aceptaran también, y en cuanto a Eleonor fue lo mas difícil, tarde dos días en tomar el valor suficiente para decirle la verdad, no se merecía vivir con un hombre engañado, al principio lloro mucho, esta dolida, después paso a la fase del enojo, estaba incontrolable, y no supe en que termino eso, tenia que venir a verte- ahora Louis quien deposito a Harry en la cama su peso lo estaba asfixiando.

-tuviste una semana pesada, supongo por eso no te vimos seguido- cayendo en la cuenta de que esa era la razón por la que no lo había visto la ultima semana, aunque no sabia donde se había metido los últimos 2 meses,

-¿crees que los chicos nos acepten?- cuestiono ahora Louis, con un tono de voz sombrío, dudando de sus amigos hasta ese entonces,

-algo me dice que si- se giro sobre su costado para mirar los ojos azules del chico a su lado,

-¿Por qué lo dices?- normalmente en esa frase tan trillada siempre había algo detrás,

-ya después te lo explicare, ahora por favor abrázame y durmamos- la inconciencia del sueño no se hizo espera

*****

Eran ya las 12 de mediodía cuando el teléfono de la casa de Harry sonó y tuvo que despertar

-bueno, ¿Quién habla?- pregunto con la voz mas ronca que el interlocutor jamás había escuchado,

-Harry soy Zayn, ¿Cómo ha salido todo?- el tono de la pregunta era para saber si se había acostado mas que para saber si se había solucionado las cosas,

-no importa, vengan al parque los estamos esperando, aquí esta Niall y Liam también no tarden-

Aunque en los días anteriores había hecho sol, el día de hoy brillaba con una intensidad reconfortante como con mas vida, caminaban uno a lado del otro dedicándose pequeñas miradas y roces con los brazos y enlazada una que otras vez los dedos,

Por suerte el parque no estaba lejos a unas cuantas cuadras, con los ojos buscaba a sus amigos, cuando Louis apuntaba con el dedo a donde ya los había encontrado,  camino nervioso pero ninguna de sus amigos lucia de la misma manera, estaban tan relajados que solo se pudo relajar también,

Zayn descansaba sin playera sobre el pasto tomando el sol levantándose al verlos acercarse, Liam y Niall jugaban con un freesbe un poco mas al fondo, Niall al ver Louis  acercarse corría con los brazos abiertos y lo abrazaba de la cintura,

-Hey duende travieso, no lo aprietes demasiado fuerte por que me puedo poner celoso- se dio cuenta de su error cuando Zayn depositaba un sonoro golpe en la nuca de Harry,

-espera, Zayn por que has golpeado a Harry, tu le dijiste lo duende travieso, ¿es mas como sabes?- cuestiono al pelinegro viéndolo como se echaba a correr

-los vi el otro día en tu casa muy cariñosos y te escuche llamando a Niall duende travieso- una gran sonrisa atravesaba su rostro mientras empezaba a correr mas rápido al ver a Liam echándose a correr,

Harry reía a quijada suelta, Louis se rascaba la nuca confundida, y Niall hundía la cara roja entre sus manos,

-creo que al duende travieso le darán duro esta noche- dijo Harry tratando de que se relajar al rubio,

-maldito hijo de…. Déjame de llamarme, asi- se abalanzo sobre Harry que corría ya en dirección a Zayn, hasta que lo alcanzo y se echaban a reír ruidosamente

Si esos eran los amigo de Louis, los más geniales del mundo.


End file.
